


Centaur

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (about his dick), Anal Sex, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Internalized Homophobia, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Theon being Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: When Jon realises where Theon's looking though, he turns bright red and hurriedly covers himself with his hands. “What are you staring at?!”Theon forces his jaw to close again.Great, now the bastard's going to think I'm some sort of deviant.Well it's his bloody fault; if he's going to show off that monster he should expect the odd glance. “Nothing Snow, just figuring something out,” he says, forcing his usual mocking tone, “I know your heritage is a bit of a mystery, but I think you might be part-centaur.” At Jon's bewildered look, he rolls his eyes. “Because you've got a horse's cock between your legs.”





	Centaur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kink meme prompt:  
> 'Jon/Theon, sizekink.  
> Turns out the bastard is hung like a horse.  
> Well, Theon loves a challenge.
> 
> _"Do you think you can take me, Greyjoy?"_ '

There were a lot of problems with sharing a room with Snow for a fortnight that Theon was anticipating. Mostly, that it means putting up with Snow for two weeks. Two weeks of listening to him bitch and moan all night. Two nights of not being able to steal all the furs. Two weeks of not being able to bring any girls back to his rooms. Two weeks of not even being able to toss himself off.

Of all the things he could be worried about though, getting  _stabbed in the eye_  is a new one.

“Fucking hell!” Theon shouts, unable to stop himself from staring and gawping.

Snow stops in the middle of putting on his nightshirt, totally naked, and turns around with a worried look. “What is it, what's wrong?” When he realises where Theon's looking though, he turns bright red and hurriedly covers himself with his hands. “What are you staring at?!”

Theon forces his jaw to close again.  _Great, now the bastard's going to think I'm some sort of deviant_. Well it's his bloody fault; if he's going to show off that monster he should expect the odd glance. “Nothing Snow, just figuring something out,” he says, forcing his usual mocking tone, “I know your heritage is a bit of a mystery, but I think you might be part-centaur.” At Jon's bewildered look, he rolls his eyes. “Because you've got a horse's cock between your legs.”

Jon blushes even deeper and quickly pulls his nightshirt over his head. “Haha, very funny,” he says with his usual scowl. “Don't remind me how much I'm  _not_  looking forward to the next two weeks.”

“Piss off, Snow. You realise I'm actually giving you a compliment here, right?” Jon still looks dubious as he slides into bed, staying as far away from Theon as he possibly can. Snow's prick wasn't even hard when he saw it, and Theon's own member twitches in – sympathy, or admiration, or something. “Seriously, bastard, you never said. If I had that to my name, I'd make sure the whole castle knew it.”

Snow blushes deeper again, but Theon sees something almost resembling a smile spread across his face – like he's starting to believe it. “You're not just fucking with me, are you?” he asks quietly. “I mean, I thought it was just – isn't that the normal size?”

Theon scoffs, disbelievingly. “Are you kidding? I'd feel sorry for the women of the world if that were the case. And you're so skinny and short too; that thing's half as tall as you are, that's not fair. I mean, I'm no slouch there myself, believe me, but you're at least two inches bigger. Probably more like three.” He pauses. He probably shouldn't have said that, but it's too late now. Better distract him. “Wait, how do you not know this? Haven't you ever seen another one to compare?”

“ _No_!” Snow shouts, scandalised, his face bright red. “I'm not some kind of pervert who goes around staring at other men's cocks, Theon–”

Theon shoves him sharply by the shoulder. “Fuck off!” he says, entirely too much panic in his voice. Shit. “It's not – it's not like that, alright, I just have a healthy respect for the competition.”

Jon seems quite surprised, and more than a little skeptical, but then he sighs. “Right. Sorry, I didn't mean it like – whatever,” he says, and Theon is relieved he'll drop the subject. “But, um... have you seen a lot, then?” Or not. “You know, enough to... compare?”

Theon rolls his eyes. Honestly, who ever heard of a man who needs this much persuasion that he's got a big dick? “Snow, if you really don't believe me,  _we_  can compare.”

Jon blinks at him. “Wait, what?”

Theon is suddenly embarrassed, wondering why he'd even make such a suggestion. Oh well, too late now. “What? Men do it all the time, Snow,” he says cockily, and the bastard looks quite dubious. “Doesn't mean anything. Healthy competition. C'mon, I'm even letting you win.”

Snow still seems less than completely sold, brow knotting in that frowny pout of his, but then he sighs. “Fine,” he says, and throws the furs back so he can reach for the hem of his nightshirt. Theon shivers a little at the sudden cold, but ignores it. Then Snow pauses. “Wait. You've already had one look. You go first.”

Theon shrugs. “Fine,” he says, ignoring how his pulse races as he reaches for the hem of his dress. He pulls it up, revealing a fine-looking cock, if he says so himself, long and smooth and gently curved in that way that drives women mad with pleasure. See, Theon's cock is well-crafted, designed by the Drowned God himself for the women of the North; it's not just sheer mass. “See, this is what a normal one looks like.”

Snow raises his eyebrows, eyes trailing slowly and deliberately along the length of him. After a few seconds of this, Theon becomes uncharacteristically embarrassed, blush spreading from his cheeks down his whole body, particularly between his legs, and he starts to squirm as if he's trying to hide the amount of blood heading there. “You know, for a boy who doesn't go around staring at other men's cocks, you're taking a good look aren't you?”

He expects Snow to be embarrassed, to blush and stutter and hand Theon control back on a plate, but instead he just shrugs, his eyes never moving. “Maybe I have respect for the competition too,” he says, his voice low and dark, and Theon bites his lip and squeezes his thighs together, his prick now jutting out from between his legs, and he's trying really hard not to panic.

“Well go on, Snow,” he says, his voice unbearably strained, “get it out.”

Snow suddenly looks him in the eye again with a little irritated huff, as if he's annoyed Theon interrupted. But thankfully, he does what he's told, pushing his nightshirt much out of the way as he has to and taking his cock in hand, revealing it to view–

Oh  _fuck_.

Theon's eyes go wide and his jaw drops open, unable to even speak for a long moment. It looks even bigger now, somehow – is that thing a foot long? A drop of slaver falls from his mouth onto the mattress. Gods, what woman could even fit that in her? No wonder poor Ros didn't get the goods. It's swollen and purple and hanging halfway down Jon's thigh, and Theon just wants to  _touch_  it–

Jon makes a distressed noise and suddenly there's a hand on Theon's chest. “Greyjoy! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Theon blinks and realises how close he's rolled to Snow, and worse than that he's reaching for him, his hand nary an inch from the length of the bastard's massive cock. Jon is keeping at him at bay, but at the same time, he's not knocked that hand away. “I–” Theon stutters, lost for words. Fuck, what  _is_  he doing? He doesn't know, he wasn't thinking.  _Come on, you have to say something_. “I'm just – comparing,” he says, and grins in relief. “Seeing how much longer it is. Relax Snow, your virtue will remain in tact.”

Snow rolls his eyes then, and Theon sighs in relief, having extracted himself from a tricky situation. Excuse in hand, he takes a firm hold of Snow's cock and wraps his fingers around it, doing his best to ignore how the bastard gasps when Theon touches him – gods, it's so thick his fingers can barely even meet. He bites his lip again. With his other hand, he takes ahold of his own cock and brings it up towards Snow's, lining them up side by side. He takes a deep breath. Alright, the damn thing isn't actually a foot long, but – it's very close.

“Fuck,” he whispers, unable to stop the words falling out, “seven hells, it's huge. Oh gods. Please tell me you've put that in  _someone_ ; you're just being selfish otherwise. Seriously, I never thought I was small, but–”

“You're not,” Jon mutters, cutting him off. “Especially not when you're so hard.”

Theon stops, blinks, and realises that yeah, he's achingly, drippingly hard. Shit. Snow's halfway there himself, but that's not the point, the point is – fuck, why did Theon let himself get into this situation? “It's nothing to do with you,” he quickly insists, letting go and pulling himself away, “just, friction, you know; would have happened with any– ah!”

And then he finds himself rolled onto his back, his hands pinned above his head, Snow looming down on top of him with that same skeptical eye, and – and  _that_ rubbing up against his thigh. Theon swallows hard and does all he can to ignore the throbbing between his legs. “Snow,” he says. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Giving you what you want,” says Snow, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and  _fuck._

Theon makes himself grin. “Look, I don't know what your silly little bastard brain is thinking, but–” 

“ _Theon_. Give up. You're not a good liar.” And then, gently, he rocks his hips, the length of him burning a hot trail along Theon's thigh – and Theon can't resist looking down, seeing how massive it looks between his legs, and he moans helplessly at the thought of having it on him, in him. “You want me. You want my cock. My huge, thick, long, centaur-esque bastard cock.”

Snow sounds like he can hardly keep from laughing, and Theon is even more mortified when he realises how much he's been rambling. “Piss off, Snow, it's not like that,” he says, and he knows he could break out of the bastard's hold if he wanted to – Snow isn't actually grasping his wrists very firmly – and he's about to, any second now. Snow raises an eyebrow, and then he moves, so his prick slides back along Theon's and Theon gasps, arching up and rubbing himself alongside it. “Oh fuck,” he mutters, and Jon really does laugh in his ear then, rocking down against Theon until they're both shuddering and groaning.  _But I can't, I'm Ironborn, and we do the fucking, we don't get fucked – no matter how much we want..._  “Stop,” Theon whispers.

And Jon does immediately, pulling back with his regular frown in place, making Theon whine and lift his hips up to chase him.  _No, don't actually stop!_  “Theon, I won't force you,” Jon says sternly, so much like his father, that stupid bastard honour of his. “If you don't want to, that's alright.” His face is all serious, and he's pretty when he's that serious, but Theon can't keep looking him in the eye for long, his gaze is uncontrollably drawn back to that huge cock against his belly and he has to lick his lips at the sight of it. At least he doesn't moan aloud. “But I think you do want to. A lot.” A twinge of humour comes back to his voice, and Theon thinks Snow is enjoying this more than he's enjoyed anything in his life. “Like you said Theon, I shouldn't keep it to myself. I'm not selfish.”

“Oh enough!” Theon shouts, his will finally breaking. “Enough talking, alright, yes, I want it, I'm a filthy disgusting pervert and I want your huge cock, I'm a disgrace to my family, but please, please, just fucking take me already–”

Snow tugs at his hair roughly, cutting him off mid-sentence. “ _Quiet_ , Greyjoy; half the castle could hear you,” he hisses, making Theon come to his senses slightly.  _Fuck, if anyone catches us..._  After a long moment where they both remain silent, making sure no-one is coming, Theon can't hold onto his worries anymore, his attention being sucked back to that prick that must have put some kind of spell on him. He squirms on the bed and pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Come on, Snow, come on,” he whispers, licking his lips again. “I want it, okay, however you want to have me, just  _hurry up_ –”

“Yes, alright!” Snow snaps, sounding irritated enough Theon's somewhat offended – like fucking him is some sort of chore. The bastard pulls back, and Theon is about to make a snide remark that he's doing it wrong, until – Snow is moving up along the length of his body, one knee either side of him, crouching above Theon's chest. And he's got his cock, his huge cock even he can barely fit a fist around, in his hand, and he's offering it up to Theon's waiting mouth. Theon's jaw hangs open and he drools. “There. Is this what you want, you fucking slut?”

A shudder runs through Theon's whole body. He can't imagine the bastard ever calling anyone else he took to bed that, but only Theon can annoy him enough. Try as he might, he can't swallow enough slaver – he is quite literally gagging for it.  _Yes. That's exactly what I want._

And yet he still hesitates. He knows what this will do to him if anyone ever finds out – if his father back home somehow finds out. He and Snow have never liked each other, so can he trust him to keep the secret? And he knows that if he must let himself get fucked, the bastard is too far beneath him to ever be worthy.  _But his cock is so big..._  Theon bites his lip again, and tears his eyes away from that prick to look in Jon's own eyes instead. “Promise you won't tell anyone?”

Jon's face softens. “Of course not,” he says, like he can't believe Theon had to ask the question.

That will have to do.

Theon opens his mouth as wide as it will go, and Jon smirks ever so faintly, tracing Theon's lips with the head of his cock teasingly. A drop of liquid falls down Theon's chin and he moans aloud, leaning forward to  _finally_  swallow the massive length. Jon hisses and curses and bucks into his mouth. He doesn't take much more than an inch at first, but even that is enough to make his jaw strain at how thick it is, and oh  _gods_. He vows to be very careful with his teeth, if only because Snow will stop if he can't control himself, and accidentally biting off a cock like that would be a waste.

Leaning forward like this makes his neck cramp quickly though, and so he slowly lies back down, giving Snow time to follow without having to pull out. Jon settles above his face, and Theon takes ahold of his hips with both hands, meaning to keep himself from being smothered – but instead he starts pulling Jon forward, encouraging him to shove that huge cock deeper and faster down Theon's throat. Said throat starts to gag and protest as Jon hammers against the back of his mouth, and gods, the bastard isn't even halfway in and Theon's already choking on him. 

“Fuck, Theon, that's so good,” Jon whispers above him, rocking into Theon's mouth, and Theon moans and swallows him even deeper, until he can hardly breathe. He knows he can't take the whole thing, at least not without some serious practice, so he lets go of Jon's hips and instead turns to stroking his cock, what he can't manage, with one hand, while the other cradles and plays with his balls. Jon lets out a deep, heavy groan and his cock surges forward, piercing Theon's throat almost to the root.

Theon starts to cough and wheeze as tears spring to his eyes, truly unable to breathe now, and Jon pulls back in a hurry. “Theon! Are you alright?” he asks, his slaver-wet cock inches away as Theon tries to catch his breath.

“Fine,” Theon hacks, and part of that is just his usual attitude, but also – his prick his throbbing even more now after being choked like that, if accidentally, and the rawness in his throat makes him kind of wish Jon would do it again. “It – it wasn't that bad,” he admits sheepishly, at which Snow just looks puzzled. Theon sighs heavily and leans forward again, wrapping his hand back around Jon's cock, and nosing underneath to lick a slow, wet path from root to tip.

“Come on, Jon,” Theon whispers as he kisses and sucks all along the thick length, and Jon shudders in delight as the air passes over the head of his cock. “I'm not some blushing maid, you don't have to be gentle with me.” He cranes his neck up to take one of Jon's balls into his mouth, which makes the bastard moan and grab him by the hair, urging him on. It's nice, but Theon has to let go, because he's not done talking. “I knew what I was getting into. I  _like_  it. That huge cock, choking me senseless...” He can't think of a proper end to that sentence, so he simply moans, which probably conveys the point.

Jon frowns at him again, and then suddenly yanks his hair, making him gasp. “Is that right?” he asks, and then Theon is being pushed roughly back down on the bed, both Jon's hands having a tight grip on his head. “Open,” Jon commands him, and Theon does as he's told, mouth gaping open like a shameless whore's.

Snow thrusts between his lips hard, making Theon gag instantly and his body arch off the bed in arousal. The bastard gives him no time to adjust either, fucking Theon's throat brutally and ignoring gagging or choking, grunting like an animal as he pulls Theon closer by the hair, pushing into him deeper, harder, and he's moving so fast Theon can't even tell how deep he's going but he must be taking damn near the whole length now. Theon's throat is burning and tears stream unabashed down his face and all he can think is  _why can't I fucking touch myself?_

Time means nothing like this and Snow could have been doing that for seconds or hours before he pulls out, just as abruptly as he shoved it. Theon is left spluttering to catch his breath again, and he doesn't really manage it before he gets greedy, starts trying to recapture that cock with his lips. But Jon pulls away. “No,” he says, and Theon knows he should be humiliated by the disappointed whine that escapes him, but he really can't think. “Go fetch me your lamp.”

Theon blinks, his head spinning. “Why?”

“I need the oil,” Jon explains. “I want to fuck you up the arse.”

_Oh_. Theon's wits choose that irritating moment to return to him, and he knows he should refuse – sucking another man's cock is one thing but  _that_...

So of course he finds himself extracting his body from underneath Snow, crawling up the bed to fetch his lamp, blowing out the light before passing it to him. “Just try not to burn my fucking arse, alright?” he mutters as he settles on his belly, trying to hide how anxious he is.

Snow pauses. “Well if I burn your arse I'll probably burn my cock too,” he points out.

Theon makes a distressed noise. “I was expecting you to spread me open a bit before sticking it right in there,” he says, his voice embarrassingly high. “I don't actually want to be ripped in half.”

Jon sighs in irritation. “Yes, I know, I'll get you nice and loose with my fingers,” he says. “You can relax, Theon. I know what I'm doing.”

Theon isn't so sure. “I mean you'd never even seen another cock before today,” he says snidely, “why should I think you know a fucking thing?”

A pause, and then Theon feels one of Jon's fingers, covered in warm oil, suddenly push inside him without warning. He gasps and arches up off the bed, sticking his arse in the air like a bitch in heat. It doesn't hurt. Theon is thankful Snow knows so little about fucking he doesn't notice if Theon is maybe a little looser than he ought to be (he's never done this with another man, of course, with an actual cock, but on his own...). “Because you want me, Greyjoy,” the bastard whispers in his ear as he starts to explore Theon's insides with his finger, “you want my huge cock. And if you're as much of a shit right now as you usually are, I might decide fucking you isn't worth it.”

Theon moans and arches his back, keening for more, and he knows Snow's right – he wants it, and right now, he'd do just about anything to get it. “I don't think you mean that though,” he says, because he's a fucking idiot, “yeah, I want your cock, but I suspect you'd like to get off sooner rather than later.”

A pause, and then Snow adds a second finger roughly, making Theon gasp and squirm. “Maybe,” the bastard mutters. “But do you want me losing patience?”

Theon can hardly even think, making pathetic noises as Snow's fingers crook inside him, barely brushing against the right spot. “N-no,” he stutters out, not fully aware of the question. “Fuck, Snow, just – more, please, I want it, I want your cock, shit–”

A third oil-slick finger slides inside and Theon's mouth hangs open again, a long “ah...” falling out of his mouth. It stings a little, his arse protesting being stretched so but he can't bring himself to mind; he just feels full, and Jon seems to have found the right spot, the place to rub with all three fingers to make Theon whine and moan. “Does that feel good, Greyjoy?” he whispers in his ear as Theon rocks back against him. “Having your arse stretched open for my cock?” He splays his fingers wide and Theon gasps.  _Gods, yes._  “Do you want more?”

Theon groans as he arches up again and again, fucking himself on Snow's hand as hard as he can. “What kind of question is that?” he asks, laughing and moaning. “Come on Snow,  _fuck_  me. Fill me up with your bastard cock–”

And Theon cries out sharply as Snow feeds a fourth finger into his arse. “Greedy slut,” Jon mutters. “Soon. But I want to make sure you're really stretched first.”

_Oh shit_. Theon has to bury his face in the furs to keep from whimpering pathetically. It really does hurt now, as Snow shoves half his hand up Theon's arse, pushing down past the knuckles, so deep – but Theon knows if he can't take this, he won't be able to take that cock. And gods, he wants to take that cock. So he takes a deep breath and clings to the bed, waiting for it to get better. Luckily, Snow goes slowly, and he takes every opportunity to rub against that spot in Theon that makes all his nerves sing. Theon groans as he feels himself start to loosen, adjusting to how full he is, and soon the pleasure of the thought starts to overtake any lingering pain.  _I've got half his fucking hand in my arse,_  Theon thinks, and moans softly as he pushes himself back against it.  _Because that's what it'll take to get me ready for his cock. I'll do anything for that huge cock. I'm such a greedy whore..._

“Theon?” Snow asks as he starts to move his fingers faster, listening to Theon groan as he arches underneath them. “Does that feel good?”

He splays his fingers wide again and Theon hisses in pleasure and pain, pushing his head up off the bed just enough to speak. “Fu- _uck_  Snow, what you think?” he moans as Jon's fingers move back in forth inside of him, sliding against his walls, making him shudder in need. “J-just give it to me, alright, you know what a desperate slut I am, so make me your fucking hole...”

Jon lets out a long sigh. “You're lucky I'm nice, Greyjoy,” he mutters, and Theon frowns, about to ask what the shit he means by that, but he can't, because suddenly Snow's four fingers are stretching him  _properly_ , moving good and fast inside him and it fucking hurts but he doesn't even care because  _good, big, good,_  but not as big as his cock, not as good as his cock, fuck–

“You want it now, Greyjoy?” Jon asks as he prods roughly at Theon's sweet spot. Theon moans and ruts into the furs.

“Yes – yes – of course,  _yes_ –”

“Alright.” Quickly, Snow pulls his fingers away, leaving Theon's insides raw, but his hole just aching to be filled back up.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Theon mutters under his breath, squirming in anticipation.

If Snow hears him, he doesn't say anything, too preoccupied with aligning himself. Theon can feel him, the head of his cock resting against his hole, and he moans desperately at the thought he's about to be impaled on something so huge. He rolls his face and feels how wet the fur beneath his chin is – he's been drooling again, and he didn't even notice.

Jon sighs heavily. “Well here goes nothing,” he says, and he pushes in.

“Shit!” Theon cries out immediately.

Oh gods, it's so  _big_. Snow doesn't push anymore than the head in at first, he's not yet splitting Theon open, but he's so thick too, he feels thicker than four fingers, and Theon feels ruined from just his first little taste of cock.  _It'll stretch me so wide,_  he thinks,  _I'll never be the same again. I'll always feel empty. I'll want his huge cock all day and all night..._

Jon moans as he agonisingly slowly pushes in, his fingers digging into Theon's hips. “Fuck, Theon, that feels so good. So tight... oh...” But he doesn't give more than an inch before he stops. “Theon, is it too much? Am I hurting you?”

Theon moans pathetically and, before he knows it, he's reaching behind himself with both hands, taking hold of his cheeks and shamelessly spreading them wide, displaying his hole, all but begging Jon to go deeper. “Nowhere near enough,” he says. “Don't you dare stop, Snow. D-don't fucking stop,  _please_. Give it to me. Hard. Fucking wreck my arse. Just shove it all the way in–”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jon moans, and he keeps going, still slow but unrelenting, Theon's loose, wet hole stretching so easily around that massive length, making him feel like the most depraved whore, and it's fucking amazing. It hurts, but who cares? He just wants more. Snow is pushing so deep into him Theon swears he could go straight through his belly if he's not careful, and all the while he's whispering, “so good, Theon, that tight hole, taking me so well, so good...”

Theon just moans incoherently and desperately tries to spread his arse open wider as Jon pushes ever deeper inside him, deep enough his cock is rubbing along that sweet spot constantly, making his cock spurt a few early drops into the furs beneath them. Eventually, Jon does come to a stop, and Theon can feel his balls resting against the flesh of his arse.  _He's all the way in_ , he thinks, and he moans, more seed spurting from him as he squirms underneath.  _I've got that whole huge prick inside my arse. I'm a deviant whore for cock, and I fucking love it._

“Shit, Snow, shit, fuck, ah,” he hears himself babbling, “do it, fuck me, use me, spend your huge load in me, come on–”

Snow just grunts at that, his grip on Theon's hips tightening. He moves slowly at first, of course he does, pulling back just an inch or so before he buries himself deep again. “Ah...” Theon whines as the thrust rubs hard against his sweet spot. “Yeah, come on, harder, harder you fucking bastard, come on.”

The bastard groans and thrusts  _properly_ , deep and hard and making Theon cry out. “Yes, yes, just like that,” he babbles, his fingers going numb as he tries to spread his arse even wider, “fuck me like a whore, I'm a whore for your big cock, come on–”

And Snow's caution abandons him; he sets a hard and fast pace, brutalising Theon's arse with rougher and faster thrusts that make him scream in pleasure. “Yes, yes!” he cries out as he hears Snow's balls slapping against his arse, and then he leans down to bite the furs, knowing someone will hear him if he carries on like that. But he can't keep quiet, not like this, not when he's being fucked into oblivion and his stuffed hole just wants more.

Snow grunts loudly and his hands suddenly leave Theon's hips for his hair, tugging hard as he ruts faster inside Theon, making him arch his back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Theon mumbles into the furs, drooling into them,

“Stick your arse up,” Snow suddenly spits in his ear, and Theon moans, pushing his hips up off the bed, unable to grind himself against the bed anymore but Snow makes up for it – he adjusts his body and his hands return to Theon's hips, and then he starts fucking even  _harder_ , pulling Theon towards him and Theon feels as pliant as a ragdoll. “You fucking whore, you fucking  _hole_ ,” Snow mutters, and Theon wonders what the hell has come over him to make him speak like that, but he loves it, “you might hate me Greyjoy, but you love my bastard cock. Even when you're back home ruling over your fucking islands, paying the Iron Price, you'll spend your nights thinking about how you'd do anything to get fucked by something huge–”

Jon's cock inside him is fast and so brutal and so good that Theon has to cry out, and then suddenly he just  _spends_ , shuddering all over as come flies from his cock leaving a long white trail across the furs. “Shit,” Jon hisses as Theon feels his body clench in pleasure, and Snow keeps fucking him nice and hard through it but it's not long before he has to spend to, burying himself fully in Theon's arse before releasing with a long, low groan.

Once the moment washes over the both of them, Theon's body reminds him that it is fucking exhausted by now, and his arse starts to slide back down, and he relaxes into the furs. Snow follows him though, not pulling out even as his cock starts to soften, settling above him like a human blanket. It's warm, and comfortable.

Theon finds it so nice that when Jon actually does start to pull away, he whines loudly. “Don't you dare,” he says.

Jon pauses halfway out of Theon's arse, and gives a little huff. “Theon, if I don't pull out now, I'm just going to wake you up when I inevitably want to fuck you again.”

“Oh no, how terrible,” Theon drawls, but then he pauses. He shouldn't want to do it again. He definitely shouldn't want Jon to assume he wants to do it again. He should feel completely ashamed of himself now, as ashamed as his father would be if he ever found out, but right now he's too tired for it to fully register.  _Well, I can hate myself in the morning._  “You make a good blanket, bastard.”

“I'm not sure how many blankets I've had with a cock attached,” Snow says, but he doesn't move, staying warm above and inside Theon. It's a good thing he's so skinny, else this would be smothering – Jon isn't proportioned like any man ought to be, but Theon has to admit, it works. The bastard sighs. “You know, we're sharing a room for two weeks. If you want more, all you have to do is ask.”

Theon snorts. “What, and not annoy the shit out of you and act like I don't want it and fool no-one? Where's the fun in that?”

“The part where you get fucked by a huge cock?”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”


End file.
